Regrets d'un mangemort
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Les pensées d'un mangemort après l'annonce de la chute de Voldemort lors de la 1ère guerre


Bonjour, il s'agit de la 1ère fic que je fait sur ce sujet, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, et faites-moi part de vos avis et commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ce n'est qu'à ce prix que je pourrais m'améliorer. Merci, et bonne lecture

* * *

Liam Walker sortit lentement de la bâtisse en ruine qui lui avait servit d'abris ces quatre derniers mois. La colline au sommet de laquelle était installée la bicoque était nommée Red Hill, en référence à une bataille du Moyen Age où, vagues après vagues, des combattants étaient venus s'affronter pour la position stratégique, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de l'élévation soit couverte de sang.

C'était également l'endroit où il avait choisit son camp, trahissant tous ses idéaux passés, et ses compagnons de l'époque. Frissonnant Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors que la pluie battante plaquait ses longs cheveux contre son visage, il estima qu'il était parfaitement logique que cette mascarade s'y termine également.

Il dégagea sa manche gauche et observa quelques instants la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son avant-bras. Quelques heures plus tôt, le tatouage était d'un noir d'encre, symbolisant la puissance de son « maître », désormais il n'en restait plus qu'un résidu grisâtre. L'image même ne pouvait que le renvoyer au tournant pathétique qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers temps.

Les Walker avaient été une famille de sangs-purs respectés, et avaient mené une politique de neutralité farouche, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où ils avaient été massacrés dans leur sommeil par des sorciers non identifiés. Liam, qui était alors en dernière année à Serpentard, s'était alors mis en quête de puissance, quelle que soit la provenance, ne recherchant que vengeance envers ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie. Sa sœur, seule autre survivante de la famille et également scolarisée à Poudlard, avait quand à elle choisit de continuer à vivre sa vie, estimant que le chemin de la vengeance était bien trop dangereux pour s'y risquer. Oh combien elle avait raison à l'époque, il s'en rendait compte désormais, et combien il avait été stupide de l'envoyer balader quand elle l'avait approché d'innombrables fois cette dernière année, le voyant se fermer au monde extérieur.

A cette époque, il avait déjà été approché par les apprenti-mangemorts, et avait déjà commencé les rites d'initiation. Lord Voldemort lui avait promis son aide dans la recherche des meurtriers, et voir de ses yeux l'étendue des pouvoirs offerts par l'obscure magie que maîtrisait cet homme avait finit de le convaincre que ce choix était le meilleur.

Il n'avait même pas choisit son camp par idéalisme, seulement par égoïsme, pour satisfaire son besoin toujours croissant de puissance.

Une pierre de plus à son fardeau… Une pierre qui se révélait assez lourde quand il pensait à toutes les fois où il avait détourné le regard alors que des innocents se faisaient torturer devant lui.

Dire qu'à l'époque, il avait même pensé que cette affiliation lui permettrai de protéger sa sœur pendant le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car après avoir vu l'étendue de ces pouvoirs il ne pouvait pas un seul instant douter qu'il vaincrait toute opposition…

A sa graduation, il avait été affecté à un poste au ministère, et avait fournit des informations cruciales à Voldemort, et pour le remercier celui-ci lui pointé du doigt la maison des assassins de ses parents. Le combat avait été rude, et son coéquipier mangemort n'avait jamais plus réussit à se servir de sa main gauche, mais les Zareks étaient morts, et sa « vengeance » était réalisée.

En réalité, cette famille était sympathisante de la lumière et avait servie d'exemple à celles qui souhaiteraient en faire autant, mais cela il ne l'avait appris que récemment.

Vint enfin le moment où il avait perdu le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

Un de ses amis d'école, devenu auror, avait été capturé, et c'est à lui que Voldemort avait donné, nan sans un certain sourire moqueur, l'honneur d'achever le prisonnier.

Le regard de pure trahison que ce dernier lui avait lancé alors qu'il prononçait la formule de mort avait effectivement achevé de détruire tout ce qui lui restait d'âme, et il ne passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne fasse un cauchemar à ce sujet. « Pour Ayla » c'était-il dit à l'époque, trouvant dans la protection de sa sœur une motivation suffisante pour réaliser cette atrocité.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le dégoutait le plus en y réfléchissant bien, sa stupidité et son aveuglement de l'époque, qui l'avaient conduit tout droit à la damnation éternelle, ou la lâcheté immonde dont il avait fait preuve toutes ces années…

Le bouquet final vint le jour où cette chère sœur découvrit par hasard que le frère qu'elle avait toujours admiré était devenu un vulgaire meurtrier, et encore, elle ne pouvait pas se douter de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait réalisé. Sans doute sinon aurait-elle été le dénoncer, et il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait appris qu'il l'avait fait « pour elle ». Toujours est-il que l'amour fraternel a ses limites, et jamais depuis elle n'avait daigné le revoir, ni même répondre à ses lettres. Quelques fois il avait été l'observer de loin, rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien, et il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais jamais plus elle n'avait eu un geste ou un regard vers lui.

Enfin, deux heures plus tôt la nouvelle était tombée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, seulement rivalisé en terme de puissance brute par le vieillissant Dumbledore, avait été réduit à néant par le fils des Potters….

Les sacrifices qu'il avait faits, l'âme qu'il avait vendue au diable personnifié, tout avait été en vain. Un bébé avait réussit là où des dizaines de sorciers exercés avaient échoués, et sa sœur aurait un avenir dans un monde de paix. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait même pas se prétendre à lui-même que toutes ces choses qu'il avait fait y avaient contribué.

Il sentit des larmes de rage et de désespoir se mêler à la pluie qui battait son visage, et un grondement de tonnerre proche masqua presque les multiples « cracks » sonores qui retentirent derrière lui. Se retournant lentement, il se trouva face à cinq sorciers en robes de bataille d'aurors.

Il avait songé à se rendre à la justice, mais sa lâcheté avait eu raison de lui, et l'idée de se faire aspirer l'âme par un détraqueur l'effrayait au plus haut point, même s'il n'était pas sur qu'il y ait encore quoi que ce soit à avaler. Il aurait pût fuir, mais la pensée même de vivre avec ses regrets jusqu'à la fin de sa vie l'horrifiait, et il n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours… Il avait alors choisit une autre solution, faire faire le travail par quelqu'un d'autre…

En l'occurrence, il avait envoyé une lettre anonyme aux aurors pour dénoncer la présence d'un mangemort dans la bicoque qui avait appartenue aux Zareks.

-Liam ? C'est toi ?

Décidément le destin était ironique, l'auror qui venait de l'interpeller n'était autre que le frère jumeau de l'ami qu'il avait tué. Oui, ce soir boucle serait bouclée…

Rapidement, il se saisit de sa baguette et mis hors de combat deux des hommes avant de prendre coup sur coup trois sorts destructeurs.

Alors que le sang lui montait à la bouche et que ses paupières se fermaient pour la dernière fois, un seul mot était présent dans son esprit… « Ayla… »

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à prendre quelques secondes et à laisser une review.


End file.
